StarCrossed
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: The concept of the story is that the world of Smallville is an Alternate Universe to the world of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, and somebody from one world gets stuck in another. More detailed summary inside.
1. Author's Note and Prologue

Summary. This may have spoilers for the story, but will also help it make sense. If you do not like spoilers, you might want to skip, but if you get confused later, this would be a good place to check back at. Any Spoilers will be in bold.

Smallville/Lois and Clark Crossover: The idea is that the world of Smallville is an alternate reality of Lois and Clark. In Lois and Clark, Clark was not on the bridge that day, so Lex died on the bridge. Because he did not find out his true origins the next day, he was not in the graveyard that night. Because he was not in the graveyard that night, he and Lana never became friends. He continued with his crush throughout high school, but was never able to approach her, and after graduation, the two never saw each other again. Because Lex died, Lionel alerted the plant management and ended up transferring Gabe back to Metropolis. Chloe and Clark kept in touch for a while. They even attempted dating, but, as in the show, Chloe could tell Clark was not in love with her as she was with him, so she ended it and because they lived far away, it was more difficult to maintain the friendship after an awkward breakup situation so they lost touch. Without Chloe, Clark did not have nearly as many meteor-infected experiences. Pete was still his best friend since kindergarten, but they also parted ways after graduation. With no close ties holding him back, Clark learnt to fly at age eighteen. His parents told him all they could about his origins, and he began traveling, trying to find himself, where he belonged, and what he was meant to do with his life. He traveled to many different countries and got involved in journalism. After that, well, that would be around where the show starts.

However, this other reality follows Smallville, because it all goes back to that fateful day on the bridge. Some things have to be changed to line up the mythology. For example, the city that they go to is the biggest city in Kansas, but it cannot be Metropolis because in _Lois and Clark_, that is on the other side of America. Lex from _Smallville_ is Luther, Lex from _Lois and Clark_ is Luthor. They are two different people. Lionel was richest in the world, his son second, when he died, his son became richest. When Luther died, the man beneath him became richest. Luthor was three ranks below Luther. It might get confusing, so try to remember the distinction. Obviously, Lois in _Smallville_ cannot be Lois because they have different families and backgrounds. Luckily, Lois in _Smallville_ did not start to become a love interest until late season seven. Before that, the relationship was more one of a sister/close friend to Clark. So, after her and Oliver split the first time, she went back to working for her dad and trying to fix the Lucy situation. This takes her out of the story before she really gets into journalism or becomes a love interest of Clark's. If she is referred to, they will simply call her Chloe's cousin because she cannot have the same name, and it would be weird and insulting to give her a different one. If I change my mind about this and give her a name, I will give you a heads-up. Any significant journalism related plots would have happened with Chloe, and any significant romance plots would have happened with Lana. Lana's story is the same up until the power suit. That was technically the same as well, but Lex was then killed before he could infect her with the kryptonite so her and Clark stayed together. With super Lana around during the doomsday debacle, she was able to rescue Jimmy, who is now adjusting to knowing the truth about Clark. I refuse to make him Henry James. It is just wrong. Same name, different guys, which is the real Jimmy Olsen is a personal opinion but I loved Jimmy. I went into mourning for a month after he died, I am not exaggerating. I refuse to dishonor his memory by making him any less than he was because he was the real Jimmy Olsen. Because Jimmy did not die, Clark did not go into his big depression. Chloe and Jimmy are living at watchtower and she and Lana work at Isis, which has worked to clean up Smallville of all meteor rocks and help any meteor-infected or otherwise super people deal with their abilities. Chloe also uses the resources for watchtower which she does for Ollie because her and Jimmy are renovating/living in the building that became watchtower in the show. Clark is a reporter at the Kansas Chronicle, which is in the biggest city in Kansas. He cannot fly yet, but has become the Red-Blue-Blur in Kansas and he and Lana are working on reaching the world.

**In the beginning of the story, which will take place about a year after Lana put on the suit, Clark will propose. He and Lana will go to look for a place in Metropolis, the real one on the other side of America. Meanwhile, Lois and Clark will be experiencing the beginning conversation from **_**Lucky Leon**_** from season two of Lois and Clark the New Adventures of Superman. Perry sends Lois on a story, and she is kidnapped by a man who sends her to the alternate reality, thinking that without Lois Lane around to inspire him, the man in blue will hang up his tights. At first, it appears to Lois that nothing has changed, the man who kidnapped her just disappeared in front of her and she is standing in the same spot. However, when she returns to the Planet, it does not take her long to realize that everything is not normal. Metropolis is in worse shape than ever, and when she talks about Superman, the flying man in the cape, people question her sanity. Also, nobody knows who Clark is. Apparently, nobody named Clark works there, and Perry finds it hard to believe Lois would ever want a partner. Also, Lex is not in jail. He is still on top and he and Lois are involved. This news perhaps shocks Lois most of all. She asks Jimmy to find an address on a Clark Kent, and discovers he never left Kansas. Confused and lost, she wanders around looking for a clue as to what is going on and bumps into Clark. Meanwhile, back in the other reality, Perry and Clark are concerned that Lois has not yet returned from the story he sent her on, and Clark grows frantic when he flies over metropolis and cannot seem to find her anywhere.**

Prologue

Clark stood at the top of the loft, as he had so many times before. He stared out at the sunset as he had so many times before. But tonight was not the same as so many times before. Tonight was different than every time before, and after tonight, nothing would be the same.

"Hey," Lana said, climbing the familiar steps, "I thought I'd find you up here." He turned to her. His face was serious, and Lana noticed. "Uh-oh. What's going on?" she said, attempting to remain calm. Clark looked at her, his face completely stone, and then turned back to the sunset, "Clark, is something…is everything all right?" he turned back towards her.

"No." he said, his face still stone, "in fact, something utterly terrifying is about to happen."

Lana walked towards him, "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

"After everything that's happened, I've never been more afraid than at this very moment."

Lana was trying to be patient, give him time, but she was really beginning to worry, "Clark, what it is? What's going to happen?"

Clark looked at his watch, "In exactly one minute," he said, "I'm going to ask you to marry me." his face still serious, then changing into a nervous smile. Lana's eyes grew wide and she slapped him on the arm, "Do. Not. Scare me. Like That. Again." She said, anger in her voice. Then she started to giggle a little, but calmed down very quickly.

"So?" Clark said, looking at her, expectantly.

"So?" she returned, her tone as unreadable as his face had been moments ago.

"What's your answer?" he asked nervously.

"I can't answer."

"Why not?"

"Well, you haven't me anything yet."

Clark laughed, "Not even a hint."

"That would defeat the whole purpose."

"Okay," he said, getting down on one knee, "Lana Lang, will you marry me?"

She stood in mock shock, "Wow, this is such a shock, I really did not see that coming, I might need a minute to, yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Clark Kent, I will marry you."

He kissed her, and the rest of the night was a fairytale.

Later that night, the newly engaged couple was lying happily in bed together, talking, and thinking.

"Where are we going to live?"

"I don't know. Wherever you want to live." Clark said, looking at her lovingly.

"I'm series." She said with a chuckle. He pushed himself up on his arm and turned to her, "So am I. What do you want Lana? Whatever it is, I'll go to Jupiter to get it for you."

"But our life shouldn't just be about me. It should be about us."

"Do you love me?"

"What, Clark, why would you even-?"

"Just answer the question."

"Of course I love you." She said, her tone serious as a heart attack.

"And I love you. And loving you means wanting to give you everything. Wanting to make you happy. So if you want everything for me and my happiness, and I want everything for you and your happiness, then it is about us."

Lana laughed, "Okay." They lay there in silence for a while. "How about Metropolis?" she asked.

"What?" Clark asked sleepily.

"To live. I mean, the crime rates high, we could do the most good. And, maybe you could get a job at the Daily Planet. The Kansas Star is fine for Kansas, but if we want to be one step ahead of crime world wide…not to mention it is the top paper in the world. Not that you have to work there if you don't want to, of course, but it seems like a good goal. And it might be good for us, leave our roots behind. Don't get me wrong, I love the farm, but it's your place. It just feels that if we are starting a life together, we should have a place that's just ours. And it's not like you couldn't still own the property if you wanted. I'm sure you have some neighbors who would be more than happy to help out around here, keep it going."

"It all sounds amazing." Clark said.

"Really, I mean, you're not just saying that."

"No. Metropolis could make a good home for us. Maybe tomorrow we could run down there, look at some apartments and homes. See if we like something."

Lana kissed him. "I love you, Clark Kent."

"I love you two. A life without you would not be worth living."

"The best thing to do is pick a date, and just, do it." Lois said as she sat down on Clark's desk with a day planner in her hand and a pencil in her teeth. Clark looked up at her, smiling. The two of them had been planning to go out for so long, but something always seemed to get in their way. Still, Clark remained hopeful. It was not in his personality to be otherwise, besides which, he had waited to long for Lois to be anything but. "Okay, fine," he said as he handed her a half a donut, "How 'bout Thursday?"

Lois looked down at her planner, her eyes searching, "Um…Thursdays no good, I have my national organization of women journalists meeting." She took a bite from her donut, "How 'bout Wednesday?" she counter offered in between bites.

"Perry wants us to cover that society for micro-entomologists convention," he said, trying to jog her memory. She looked at him cluelessly. "The bug people," he said, clarifying as he made antennae with his fingers to demonstrate. "Remember?"

Lois made a noise of disgust, "Mercifully I forgot."

Clark licked his fingers as he finished his sandwich. "How 'bout tonight?" he tried, growing a little desperate. Lois Lane was finally interested in him, and he was not going to miss his window of opportunity. But how could they ever get anywhere if they never went out?

Lois scanned her planner again, "Mm. I have my brown-belt exam for Tae Kwon Do. " She said. Clark threw his head back, defeated. He was clearly upset. And Lois could certainly understand why. She was upset to, though she was a little better at hiding it. Sometimes it seemed like everything was against them. Their relationship already had problems and they had not even been out yet. How do you know if it will ever work, if you do not go out?

Jimmy came up to them, "Am I sensing a problem?"

"Nothing Jimmy Carter couldn't negotiate." Clark responded, frustrated. He was kidding, well, partially.

"Good, 'cause I just wanted to warn you that-"

Jimmy's concern was interrupted by the booming voice of the chief, major news editor, Perry White, "LOIS! CLARK! You two better be gone by the time I get out there!"

Jimmy smiled, "Perry's looking for you."

Lois and Clark looked up, as Lois finished her piece of donut, which it just so happened was what Perry was yelling about. It was the last donut. Luckily, the awkward donut talk was interrupted by Lois's ringing telephone, which she jumped to grab.

"Lois Lane."

"Miss Lane, I got a great scoop for ya. Meet me in the alley on ninth, and come alone. I don't need it getting back to anybody at my office that I was the leak."

"Leak?"

"Yeah, you know, leak, fink, the guy who called the cops on them, or in this case, the reporter. I shouldn't say anything else over the phone. It could be tapped or traced back. Be here in five minutes, and remember, come alone, or else I don't talk." the line went dead.

Clark looked at her, "What was that about?"

"Nothing…uh, a plumbing problem…at my apartment, chief, I have to go." She said, thinking on her feet.

"Now hold on just a second Lois, we haven't finished-"

"Thanks chief." Lois said, running out.

Clark watched her leave, and he got that look in his eye. The one he got when Lois was being, well, very Lois, "Why do I get the feeling that there's more to that phone call than a leak in her house?" he said.

"Cause you got good instincts. You're a reporter, and Lois is a reporter with a nose for trouble."

"Maybe I should go-"

"Bad idea," Perry said, putting his hand on Clark's shoulders, "The last thing a burgeoning relationship needs is her thinking your spying on her. Now, give her a little time, and if she still isn't back, well, I won't stop you."

Lois walked down the alley. It was not very nice, but she had seen worse. When it comes to shady or shy sources, you had to be flexible.

"Lois Lane?" the voice from the phone asked behind her. She turned around, and saw a semi-attractive, mid-twenties man wearing a nice work suit. He did not look like the type that hung out around here, but then, that was probably the point.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, had to make sure," he said, "I mean, I have seen your picture of course, you and Kent, but, well…it really is an honor by the way, I am a big fan, did I mention that, probably not, I have to much on my mind-"

"Slow down. Now, you said you had a story for me?"

"Yes, yes of course, this way," he said, grabbing her elbow to lead her. She pulled it away, "You have to see it. Otherwise, well, you would never believe it. This is…this is bigger than Superman." Bigger than Superman. Well, that was all it took. She followed him into a room, and he shut the door behind them. Suddenly, he stopped being shaky, nervous, and shifty. His whole demeanor changed, which is something a reporter notices. He went from jumpy to regal.

"I want you to know, before I do this. I meant what I said. I am a big fan, the biggest, in fact of your work, and I admire you, I truly do. I have nothing against you personally, you see. It's just well, actually it's rather complicated, and I am not one of those idiots who says their whole plan right in front of the protagonist. You may feel a little dizzy at first, but that will disappear, oh, and did I mention, so will you."

Before she could say anything, there was a loud noise like a thunderclap, and a bright light that engulfed the whole room. Lois felt the earth shake beneath her feet. She felt nauseas, and claustrophobic, and terrified. The lights went all different colors, reds and blues, and purples. The room seemed to be spinning, or maybe she was spinning. She felt enclosed in the tiniest space, and at the same time, like she was standing in infinite nothingness. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Lois looked around her. Everything looked the same. The room was just as it had been. The man was gone. He had probably left during the light show.

"Well," Lois said, wiping herself off, "That was a galactic waste of time." She made her way out of the alley.

When she returned to the Planet, Clark was not at his desk. Again. Where was he always running off to? She sighed in annoyance. They would have to make their plans…wait, something was off. His desk looked…different. Empty.

"Perry, why is Clark's desk missing all those little trinkets he puts on it?"

Perry turned to Lois, "Not now, Lois, and when are you giving me that story about the gunpoint holdup last week?"

"What gunpoint holdup? There was never a-"

"Judas priest, Lois, if you cannot even remember what story you're working on." Perry shook his head.

Lois was starting to get a little nervous. She could not put her finger on it, but something was seriously wrong. Clark's desk was empty, Perry was on her about a story he never assigned her about an event that never happened, and…"Perry, where's Clark?"

"Who's Clark?"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"What do you mean, who's Clark? Clark Kent, my partner."

"Partner, Lois, if I ever gave you a partner you would go and get a job at The Star. Sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

"Honestly, I feel sick to my stomach, but it has nothing to do with physical pain. Perry, you gave me a partner two years ago, right around when Superman showed up."

"Superwhat?"

"Superman. Wears cape and tights, flies around, faster than a speeding bullet, has saved all our lives on more than one occasion."

"Lois, sweetie, are you trying to say you think you know a man…that can fly?" Perry said. He was looking at her like she had two heads. But they had all seen it. Why didn't Perry remember?

"Jimmy," she said, grabbing him as he walked past, "Tell, Perry who Superman is."

"Yeah sure, but, you have to tell me first."

"What, come on Jimmy, is this some kind of joke. Superman. Superhero. S on his chest. Fights for Truth, Justice, and the American Way."

"Well, that's a cool slogan, but I'm not as into comics as I was when I was younger."

Lois was having trouble breathing. No Clark. No Superman. No Clark. No Superman. The two most important men in her life were both gone and nobody remembered either of them. She was abandoned again, completely alone. No Superman to save her. No Clark to tell her it would all be okay.

"Lois honey, maybe you should go home. Take the day off, just uh, get your head on straight. I mean, I know you, and you are as sane as anybody. You're probably just overworked."

Lois looked at him dumbstruck. What the hell was going on? She had to find Clark. After Perry went to his office, she grabbed Jimmy again, "Jimmy, I need you to find an address for me."

"But the chief just said-"

"Jimmy!" she said with a growl. Jimmy knew that face. That was the face that had gotten Lois every story she had really wanted. It was the face that had gotten her the nickname Mad-Dog-Lane. Jimmy was scared of Lois. Jimmy was also scared of The Chief. But Lois was here, and The Chief was not, so he picked the poison that he might not have to drink.

"Uh, what's the name?"

"Clark Kent?"

"Okay, I'll call you when I have something. Now you better get out of here before the chief suspects something."

Reluctantly, Lois walked out of the planet.

* * *

Clark was starting to get nervous. It had been almost two hours, and Lois still wasn't back. He called her apartment. No answer. He decided it was time for Superman to do some eye-in-the-sky work. He scanned Metropolis twice. Nothing. He even tried tuning into her heartbeat, but still, no success.

"Perry," Clark said as he came back to _The Planet_, "I'm really starting to get worried. I cannot find Lois anywhere."

"Son, calm down, now, I'm sure she's fine."

"Well I'm not."

"Clark, she has not been gone too long, and you know how that girl gets when she gets into a story. Now, calm down, all right. I'll say when it's time to panic."

Clark watched as Perry walked back toward his office. It did not matter what Perry said, Clark knew, it was time to panic.

* * *

Lana and Clark made their way through the city. They had already seen three houses, all of which were nice, but none of them felt quite right. Neither one knew why exactly, but there was just a certain feeling missing. Nothing they had come across had felt like…them. Still, they both enjoyed seeing the sights, getting caught up in the hustle and bustle of the big city. It was very different from Kansas, and while both had done a little traveling, neither one had ever been anywhere quite like Metropolis.

"So, what did you think?" Lana asked referring to the house they had last seen while she scanned her tourist map.

Clark shrugged, "It was all right."

"So you didn't like it either?"

"It wasn't that I didn't like it. I mean, I'm sure it would be a nice place to live…for someone. Just not, you know, us."

"See, this I why I love you, you are polite to a fault." Lana said with a smile. Clark smiled too. He loved Lana's smile, and seeing it, he could never help but do the same, especially when he had put it there. "Well, I for one could us a break from house hunting. Coffee?"

Clark nodded. Lana opened her map up again, "There's a place a couple blocks down." Clark grabbed the map from her. "Hey."

"Is it a crime to want to see my fiancé's face?" he asked.

"Not at all. You know, we haven't kissed since we got to Metropolis."

"Are you afraid it's different?" she took the map back and slapped him playfully with it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close. To Lana, nothing in the world was better than being close to Clark Kent. She breathed him in, and stood on her toes as he leaned down to kiss her. When they finally broke apart, he smiled, "So?"

"Definitely better than in Smallville." She said with a smile. He laughed.

When they reached the café, Lana went in to place their orders while Clark waited, finding them a nice table outside the café. He loved café's with outdoor dining. It was nice to know that once they moved here, he would still get to be outdoors a good deal of the time. He sat down at a table that had a good view of the nearby park.

* * *

Lois just kept walking. _I must be going out of my mind_. She did not know what to do, just that she was probably insane. No, she was not. She was sane. She knew she was sane. It was everybody else. They were the crazy ones. She looked straight ahead for some clue, and then, _is that Clark?_

"Clark!" he heard some woman scream. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Um, hello. Do I know you?" he said awkwardly. He was not used to strange woman coming up to him and giving him hugs. As she was letting go, Lana came out of the café carrying to cups of coffee and one of those restaurant beepers.

"Well, the food will take a minute, but the coffee's…hello." She said, surprised to see some woman hugging her fiancé. Clark gave her a look to imply that he had no clue what had happened, and she nodded in understanding. After all they had been through, if she could not trust Clark, they had learned nothing.

* * *

Lois stood, confused. Clark was here, she had found him. She was so relieved, but why didn't he seem recognize her? What was going on? Who was the woman with Clark?

"Hi. I'm Lois Lane." Lois said, extending her hand. She was stunned to see a beautiful engagement ring on the other woman's finger.

"From the _Daily Planet_?" Lana asked, her demeanor changing slightly.

"Yes. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said turning back to Clark.

Clark looked at her like she was insane, "Um, have we met?" he tried again. He did not want to insult her if she knew him somehow, but he certainly did not remember seeing her before.

As she began to catch on that something was seriously off about Clark, Lois used her reporter instincts. She remembered her friends looking at her like she was insane, and they had at least recognized her. Clark did not seem to have the slightest idea who she was, and he was acting extremely cozy with a woman wearing an engagement ring. Lois knew she was missing many pieces of the puzzle, but she also knew she could not figure it out alone, and she was not going to scare away one of the few people she would trust to help her.

"Um, no, but I've been doing my research, searching for the perfect writing partner. Boss wants to pair me up, fine, but I get to pick the guy."

"You've read Clark's work in _The Ledger_?" Lana asked, surprised. She did not know anybody outside of Kansas had ever touched _The Ledger_.

"Yes." Lois said, even though she had no clue which Ledger the girl meant. "So, are you interested?"

"What?" Clark said, staring at him, confused. He felt like he was twelve steps behind.

"Did you just offer Clark a job?" the girl asked. Lois nodded. "Could you give us a moment?" She asked politely, and then took Clark over to the side. Lois waited impatiently,

"Wow!" Lana said, almost breathless. She looked completely stunned.

"Yeah, um, I'm a few steps behind, but did I just get a job at _The Daily Planet_ basically handed to me on a silver platter?" Clark asked, his expression not quite as excited by the prospect as Lana seemed to be.

"Looks like. So, what do we think?" Clark squinted, clenched his jaw, lowered his eyebrows, and tilted his head, "Oh no, I know that look."

Clark attempted a smile. It was a smile Lana knew well. He used it every time something was bothering him but he was trying to reassure her that everything was okay.

"It's just, I've had stuff handed to me on a silver platter before, too good to be true stuff, like a friendship with a billionaire to name one."

"You think there's an angle."

"I think offering a job to a strange nobody is suspicious, and when that nobody is _me_, it's time to board the windows up."

"When did you get so cynical?" Lana said teasingly.

Clark's eyes unsquinted and he chuckled a little. "What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly?" Lana asked, looking at him, making sure he really wanted her opinion. He nodded for her to continue, "I think that we plan on moving to Metropolis, starting a life, and the idea of you getting a job at _The Daily Planet_ was always sort of in the mix." She started pacing; "You could do more good with those resources than most anywhere else in he world. I agree that the offer came rather easily, but if somebody really is trying to get to you, if they know something, I think it would be better to find out how much they know and how dangerous they are, which is easier when you feign ignorance and don't isolate yourself from them. I also think that while you need to protect yourself, and I am glad you are being careful, if you give into cynicism in regard to the human condition, you'll be losing a large part of what makes you you, but," Lana stopped pacing. She turned to Clark, "It doesn't matter what I think. This is your life, your goals, your risks, and whatever you choose to do; you know I will support you. So the question is, what is Clark Kent's next move?"

Clark smiled, "How did you become so amazing?"

"I spent some time with the most amazing man on earth, picked up a few things." She stood on her tiptoes and Clark leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Lois stood watching Clark and the mystery woman. She was completely nauseous. It was not as though she had any claim on Clark; that had not even been out yet. Still, she felt possessive of him, even this odd Clark who nobody remembered and did not remember her. And this petite pixie with the perfect brown hair, the engagement ring, and a nauseatingly obvious hold on Clark Kent's lips was clearly in his memory. This stranger was with him, in a heading toward the alter sort of way. Lois had thought seeing Clark with Mayson was sickening, but this…

"Count me in.' Clark said, beaming at her with a smile that could melt her ten times over…and Lois Lane did not melt easily. Usually, she just melted for Superman, but she had been starting to have feelings for Clark, and now he did not remember her, and was engaged to somebody else, and kissing the crap out of her, and he was somehow different too, his clothes, something about the way he stood, and she could not tell if it was worse of better, but the whole thing was giving her a headache and causing her to rant in her head.

She just had to focus on the task in front of her. And that task was unfortunately befriending a man she already knew, and getting to know the woman engaged to the man whom she was just starting a relationship with. Piece of cake.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Where's Perry?" Lois said, storming into the office. Clark and Lana were right behind her.

Jimmy shut off the game he was working on and stood. Uh-oh. "Lois, Perry told you to take the day off."

"Well, I'm here. What are you going to do?"

"Well, if past occasions are any precedent, get my head bitten off, which really makes no sense when you think about it-"

"Jimmy, relax."

Jimmy leaned in close to whisper, "Look, if this is about that thing you wanted me to look into, I'll call you when I-"

"Actually, that's no longer necessary, but thanks. Chief!"

"Lois, I thought I told you to go home." Perry said, coming out of his office. Jimmy headed for higher ground.

"Chief, I need to talk to you. Can we go in your office?" She headed in without waiting for a response. Perry rolled his eyes and followed. Clark and Lana just stood there.

* * *

"Chief, I've looked everywhere."

"All right. Clark, you got good instincts. If you say something might be wrong with Lois, I believe you. But we cannot call the police until after twenty-four hours have passed."

"Anything could have happened to her by then."

"Now, son, relax. All right, nobody was ever helped by a panic attack."

"I know chief, I just…" Clark let the sentence fall. They both knew what he meant. All of The Planet knew how he felt about Lois. They knew it would devastate him if anything ever happened to her.

* * *

"A partner? You sure?"

"Chief, look, his portfolio is impressive, he's smart, and he's my total opposite. Sounds to me like a recipe for a great journalism team."

"And the fact that you ran in here earlier, going on about a man who happened to be named Clark, and who happened to be your partner, and now you bring in a man named Clark who you want me to hire as your partner shouldn't concern me?"

"Chief, you trust me, right?"

"See, that's not what I asked."

"Come on, Chief. You know I would not ask for a partner if I were not sure. Just give him a shot."

Perry took a deep breath. This whole business worried him, but what could he do?

"All right."

Lois smiled her huge smile normally saved for when she landed a big scoop, "Thank you chief. I promise he won't let you down."

She left the office. Perry sat down, wondering if he had just made a big mistake.

"All right. I talked to the chief. It's all set. You've got the job."

"Wow, thank you, so much."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. I don't want anybody to think I've gone soft just because I happened to pick up a stray puppy. Now, come on Kent. This will be your desk. Take a seat."

"Well, actually, most of my stuff is still in Kansas. I mean, we were just looking for a place to live after the wedding. I don't live…locally. Yet."

"Well, why don't you get a hotel room until you get settled it."

"We haven't even picked a place."

"Well, pick one."

"Look, Miss Lane, I appreciate everything you've done for me, I really do, but my personal life and my professional life are separate, and my fiancé and I are the only people involved in what apartment we get and when we get it."

Had Clark been this hard to work with the first time around? Lois could not remember. He seemed a little rougher now. She wondered just how different from the Clark Kent she knew he was.

As much as Lois wanted to establish in Clark's head just what sort of person she was, she decided a different tact might be better. She softened a little.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Clark sighed. "Look, Clark, partners, writing teams, they share things. Papers are like families. Perry is more like my father than my real father, not that it takes a lot to be a better father than my father, but the point is, if we are going to work together, we have to learn to be friends."

Wow. She could rant. Clark looked at her. She looked sad, and lonely. He thought about what she had said. It painted her as a workaholic with a not so ideal parental situation. And he felt sorry for her. She was clearly not a bad person. All she really wanted was a friend. He could give her that, the thought.

"It's actually only been a couple of days."

Lana glanced at the clock.

"Um, Clark, I hope you don't mind, but I have an appointment with Grohl I have to get to." Lana said, leaning in to imply it was a private discussion.

"Really? Here?"

"Yeah, well, you know, he's been in Metropolis, so when he heard we were coming in, he insisted." Lana said with a slightly annoyed one in her voice. Ever since she had put on the Prometheus Suit, Dr. Grohl had been having her come in for check-ups once a month. She hated it, but the Suit was the first and only of its kind. Any unexpected side effects could crop up, and it was important that Grohl caught them as soon as they were evident incase they were harmful or useful. Lana understood this, which is why she continued to come in, but she still loathed being placed in an X-Ray and subjected to multiple tests for hours at a time on a monthly basis.

Clark chuckled at her tone. He loved everything about her, and he well knew what had caused her tone to alter, "Okay, why don't we meet here when you finish." Lana nodded and quickly kissed him goodbye.

"You do have to be careful. Marriages are not exactly things you want to rush into. I mean, I know. I almost married a man who was basically a monster because I thought I new him well enough after less than a year."

"Well, um, believe me, Lana and I are not rushing. We've known each other since we were kids. In fact-"

Lois cut him off, something registering in her mind, "Wait, Lana as in Lana Lang, your high school crush?"

Clark looked at her in shock, "Excuse me?" How did she know Lana's last name, or that they were high school sweethearts. He was certain he had not mentioned either. There was definitely something off about this woman's motive.

"Lois, I thought you were getting out early today dear?"

No! She knew that voice. But it couldn't be.

"Lex, good to see you." She heard Perry say.

Lucifer enters stage right. Hello hell.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Lois felt her whole body tense up. She saw him walk over to her. Lex Luthor.

"Lois." He said affectionately. He went to kiss her cheek. She moved her head instinctively, "What's the matter, my dear? Is everything all right?"

"F-fine." She spat out, unsure what to say. Lex was supposed to be in jail, exposed as a criminal and hated by all, not visiting her at work, exchanging pleasant greetings with Perry and kissing her cheek! _Lois, you have to snap out of this. You already know something's off, if you keep freaking out every time you get a new surprise you are just going to make things worse for yourself._ "Lex, I, I have to work late tonight. I have a new partner to break in." She said quickly. Subconsciously, she looked down at Lex's hands and was relieved to find he was not wearing a wedding ring. Whatever else was wrong, at least she had not married him.

"I see." Lex said, sounding disappointed.

"Yes," Lois said, quickly ushering Clark over. The truth was, she wanted him there because she did not feel completely safe around Lex, but introductions were a legitimate excuse, "Clark Kent, Lex Luthor." She said. She noticed Clark flinched a little at Lex's name, but the expression disappeared so quickly she wondered if she had imagined it. Lex reached out his hand, and Clark took it.

"Pleasure." Lex said.

"Likewise." Clark said. He seemed genuine. Lois remembered Clark had never trusted Lex, not from the beginning, but if he felt that animosity now, it was not as apparent.

"Clark just started today." Lois said.

"Well, congratulation." Lex said. Lois had forgotten how talented he was at his façade, faking charm and cordiality.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor. I am very excited."

"Well, I wish you luck. Lois." He said, turning to her, "I look forward to making up for tonight, tomorrow." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lois tried not to gag. As he left, Lois breathed a sigh of relief.

"Friend of yours?" Clark said. He was smirking a little. Was he making fun of her?

She tried to think of what to say. It would grieve her greatly to call Lex a friend, but given that they were clearly involved here, she could probably not risk calling him a foe.

"Sort of." She said. It seemed like the best answer, besides, it was all she could think of. Clark nodded. "That's it, you don't care how I know Lex Luthor?"

"Well, I don't see how it's any of my business, but apparently you wan to tell me, so go ahead."

"It's not that I want to tell you. I'm not vain or anything. I just find it odd that you're not curious."

"I believe people should be allowed their secrets."

Lois smirked, "Well, then you are in the wrong business."

"You don't believe people are entitled to privacy?" Clark asked.

"The only people who say that are people with something to hide."

Clark looked at her sternly, "Everybody has something to hide, and they have the right to hide it. We all have our secrets."

Lois's curiosity was peaked, "What secrets are you hiding?"

He looked at her, his expression indecipherable, "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

His eyes caught Lois's. He was so different. Some things about him were the same, but some things were so … She just stared at him. The determination in his eyes. Clark had never had that look before, at least, not the Clark she knew. But this was not the Clark she knew. He was somebody else entirely.

She heard a beeping noise. Clark took out his pager and looked at the number.

"I have to go." He said.

"Where?"

"I'll be back." He said, and he left before she could say anything else.

"Well, I guess that hasn't changed."

* * *

"C.K.?" Jimmy said. Clark was staring intently at the computer screen. When he had not been able to find Lois in the flesh, he had decided to try a different tactic. He was checking the Planet's database for information on who Lois had helped put away over the years, and cross-referencing with police records to see who was still in prison, who was out on parole, and who had broken out.

"C.K.?" Jimmy tried again. Clark sighed and looked up.

"Yes, Jimmy?" he asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

"I found the name of that cabdriver."

Clark had asked Jimmy to track down the man who had driven Lois wherever she had been going before she disappeared. He figured this was the last person to see her, and he might know something or have seen something.

"Thanks Jimmy." Clark said, taking the piece of paper from him.

"Sure thing, C.K." Jimmy said. He started to walk away.

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about before"

Jimmy nodded. "I know."

* * *

Clark super-sped back to Kansas. He walked into the Isis headquarter, and went behind the hidden door where Chloe kept her database as watchtower.

When Lana had disappeared a couple of years ago, Chloe had taken over Watchtower. After Lana's return, the two girls had started working together at the organization. Isis functioned as a crisis center for those with abilities. People with abilities could meet other people with abilities, learn to control their own abilities in a controlled environment, and get counseling on what it was like to have their abilities. In addition, Isis had been working the past few years on cleaning up Smallville of all meteor residue to avoid future mutations, and of course, to protect Clark. Finally, behind closed door, Watchtower had it's home. The advanced computer technology allowed Chloe to research all parts of the globe, gain access to maps, blueprints, and hack completely undetected. She was also able to communicate with the gang and keep files on past experiences that might be useful in the future. Finally, she was slowly hooking up hidden cameras all over the world in order to be able to detect danger when it happened review old footage for clues. The computer knew to look for certain things, such as somebody screaming the word help. If that happened, a light would flash indicating a particular camera should be checked. Excluding such events, the camera were only checked when clues were needed after the fact. It was a decent system, and it was being perfected every day.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He said. He was always glad to see Chloe, but he also knew that if she was paging him as Watchtower, this was not a social call.

"Hi. Well, I am not exactly sure. The computer is picking up the oddest light flashes. The closest thing I can compare it to is lightning, but there are some very clear differences." Chloe clicked on a part of the screen to show Clark, and he leaned in, "See, there are vibrations happening in these areas, and a second before each vibration, there's suddenly light in the area the vibration was. But it's only there for a millisecond, and then it's just gone. But, when I crossed some of the dates, I noticed that there was a similarity. At random parts of the world, there were vibrations preceded by blackouts that only a millisecond, and each occurrence happened at the exact same millisecond."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say that the light from one area somehow was transported to another, and then put back. Except, I don't really know how that could happen. I'm working on it-"

"Could a newly hired Daily Planet reporter at all assist in your search?"

Chloe looked up at Clark, surprised. He smiled suggestively at her.

"Oh my god, Clark." She said, running over and hugging him, "That's amazing. I didn't even know you were up for a job."

"Actually, I wasn't. It's kind of a long story."

She smiled her famous, wide, toothy smile at him, "Well, we have to celebrate … you know, after this is all straightened out." The she shook her head, "No, you know what, there is always something to straighten out. Your first day working at the greatest Newspaper in the world only happens once. We are celebrating tonight."

"Okay. So, what should I do now?"

"Go back to work; see if you can find anything out. We can talk about it later. God, I am so proud of you."

"You're not … you're not angry are you. I mean, I know you always wanted-"

"No. Clark, that was a different me, and a different lifetime. I'm doing what suits me now, and I've never been happier." She said genuinely.

Clark smiled at his friend, "All right. If you say so."

"I do. Now get out of here before you blow your first day." Clark happily whooshed away.

Disclaimer: Some information used for this chapter and probably future chapters comes from everythingforever website.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello.

So, I know it has been a really long time since I have updated, and I apologize for that.

I have a lot of stories going right now, and it can be hard to keep track sometimes, plus sometimes there is writers block, and also life, which unfortunately gets in the way of fan fictions which we all know are more important.

I wanted to assure all of you that while it has been a while, and I do not know how soon I will be updating, I am NOT, I repeat NOT, dropping this story.

I hate when people drop stories, and when I made my account I promised myself I would never drop one.

So, yes, it may be a while, depending on other factors, but I promise you, unless I unexpectedly die, this story and all of the others will be finished. Maybe not today, or this week, or even this month, but they will be. I understand if you don't want to wait around, because it might be a while, but I promise, I will finish these stories. I just wanted to make that clear, and apologize for how long it is taking.

Have a good day.

Sincerely,

~RedTailedHawkens


End file.
